


I could get used to this.

by nealinor



Series: BDSM fics for Andromytta [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood kink (mild), Bondage, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Impact Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Dean Winchester, Temperature Play, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: “Have you been a good boy or a naughty boy?”“Both, Sir.”





	I could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andromytta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/gifts).



> This is my first BDSM fic and my first PWP. So two cherries for the price of one. 
> 
> I wrote this based on a prompt given to me by Andromytta because she is often the devil whispering ideas into my ears, when we aren't cooking up something together. 
> 
> This title is from "I could used to this" by The Veronicas, but honestly, it was just in my head. I'm not sure how much it has to do with the actual content.

Dean struggled against his bindings; not because he needed to but because he liked to do it. The bindings around his wrists pulled his arms up over his head. When he pulled at them, rope burn bloomed delicious across his skin. The air was cool against his naked body. He strained to hear movement since he was blindfolded and his weight shifted against his bonds; however he simply couldn’t go far. The spreader bar saw to that. Yes, Dean Winchester was well and truly trussed and soon he hoped he would also be well and truly fucked. Cas was over there somewhere. He couldn’t hear much at the moment; just the occasional whisper of fabric somewhere in the room. From behind, fur lined leather was buckled around his neck. When the final clasp was closed, he felt Cas’s breath against his cheek.

“Mine.”

Dean hadn’t been given permission to speak, so he didn’t; however, a rough shiver ran down his body with the sex and gravel tones of Cas’s voice. It always had that effect on him. He wanted to lean towards it, but he knew that if he pulled against the ropes too much Cas would take him down. His Dom liked him at his mercy, but he somehow also didn’t like it when Dean pushed himself either. (It was something about being in control of how Dean hurt, where, and how much. Dean didn’t care just as long as something hurt.)

“Have you been a good boy or a naughty boy?” Cas’s voice was still hot against his skin, this time over his shoulder. The man was so close Dean swore he could feel the energy radiating off the other man, even if that surely was impossible. Another shiver raced down Dean’s spine. Cas was asking him how he wanted it: a reward for a good boy or punishment for a naughty boy. Dean was greedy and wanted both.

Cas chuckled. “You may speak when I ask you a question, Dean.”

“Both, Sir.” Dean’s answer was prompt. He knew that Cas didn’t like to wait. Dean could increase his punishment if he held back his words but tonight he wasn’t in the mood for that. He wanted to submit to his Dom’s punishment without question with full knowledge that he’d be rewarded for it later.

Cas’s lips touched Dean’s skin just beneath his jaw. He could feel the smile that was curving on them. “Greedy.” Cas’s purr went straight to Dean’s groin. He was already hard and leaking but then, he’d been like that the moment Cas had begun to bind his wrists with the rope.

Dean wanted to beg. He almost did but again, he was going to be a good boy. He wanted Cas to say it to him. He practically quivered for the praise. So he felt it keenly when Cas walked away from him, leaving him open and twisting in the center of the room. He knew his Dom would care for him so he waited.

Still, he jerked the first time the flogger came down on his skin. His teeth clamped down on his lip to stop the moan as pain blossomed in crimson light behind his eyes. The second and third strikes only increased the sensations of both pain and the sharp edged pleasure that came with it. He lost count of the strikes; that wasn’t his roll tonight. He simply soaked up everything Cas gave him until it stopped. A whimper broke from his lips before he could stop it. He froze, mentally berating himself for his disobedience. His world tilted in the face of his failure. The only thing that grounded him was Cas’s hands pressed to his cheeks, holding his head still.

“Dean.” He felt his Dom’s breath against his lips. “What am I to do with you?” His voice was gentle, as were his hands, however, when Cas’s mouth came down against his, it was hard and rough with his tongue forcing its way into his mouth to steal his breath. He gave himself to it, letting Cas plunder his mouth to his desire until he became distinctly aware of the taste of copper between their mouths. The sting and burn of his lips told him that it was his own and that made his blood run hotter. If he’d had his hands free he would have clung to Cas and begged for more. “You broke the skin biting your lip.” Cas told him as he pulled away and replaced his tongue with his thumb, which traced their shape. “It’s a good thing I like to see it on your lips; otherwise, I’d have to punish you more.”

Dean’s tongue flicked out against Cas’s thumb, tasting the flesh along with the hints of his own blood that still lingered there.

“Do you want more punishment, Dean?” There was a stillness to Cas’s tone that told him that his Dom thought he was pushing the limits.

Dean simply nodded. He knew that Cas hated lies above all else. He knew Cas had drawn away again simply by the absence of heat near him. Dean focused on listening to locate his Dom while his tongue prodded the cut in his lip, savoring the sharp pain as well as the renewed trickle of blood. He was so focused in the moment that once again, he missed Cas’s return until a splash of hot wax trickled down his shoulder and over his chest. His head fell back in ecstasy as he felt the urge to sing his Dom’s praises. Pain and pleasure warred deliciously in his senses and he once again lost himself for an unknown amount of time. There was a soft sound as it stopped, the candle laid aside. Dean could feel the wax drying on his back and his chest and savored the feeling.  Then he heard a bottle of lube being uncapped then set aside too and everything else lost all meaning. Dean’s cock twitched against his belly, already hungering for what he knew was coming.

His lips dropped open into a soundless cry as fingers prodded his hole. He pushed his hips back against them, unwilling to wait for Cas to fill him. It seemed Cas wasn’t willing to wait either and the fingers pushed past his rim. Before he could truly adjust to the intrusion, he jerked again as the candle tipped over his hip and wax dribbled down his thigh. Dean barely stopped the moan in time. He wanted to scream, to babble Cas’s name, and to writhe against the dual sensation of being prepped while also being burned. By the time Cas was thrusting three fingers inside of him, Dean was a panting mess. There was no sense of pride. There was nothing but want. He wanted Cas so badly that it had become a new source of pain throbbing in his chest and behind his dick every time those fingers thrust in and deliberately missed his prostate. He wanted to beg. He needed to beg.

Just as he thought it, Cas’s teeth bit down on his left thigh, just below a spot of hardened wax. The bite would surely leave a mark but stopped just shy of breaking the skin, much to Dean’s dismay.

Cas chuckled. “Next time, love.” The fingers were drawn out and promptly replaced with the blunt head of his Dom’s cock.

Once again, Dean pushed back against it, fully willing to impale himself. Cas’s hands pressed into his shoulders to stop him.

“Mmm, be good for me, Dean.” It was a warning.

Dean stilled. The moment he did, Cas thrust forward with a sharp motion, slamming their bodies together. If he hadn’t been so thoroughly prepped, it would have hurt like hell. Even now, there was the distinct burn of being breeched however, Dean craved it so badly that he could count it as pleasure. He wanted to grind himself on Cas’s cock, but he knew better. He panted through it until Cas began to thrust into him once more. Each meeting of their bodies jarred him, threatening to knock him from his feet with the spreader bar strung between them. Already he was adrift in pleasure so sharp that he hungered for each meeting of their bodies. Yet, he found that he could go even higher when Cas set his teeth into the meat of his shoulder and left what was sure to be another mark. Dean was ready to whimper, his eyes leaked tears the same way his neglected cock leaked precome. He didn’t know how much longer he would last and struggled to stop himself from coming.

If anything Castiel’s hips sped, the thrusts becoming so harsh that every meeting burned against Dean’s already reddened flesh. “I miss your voice. Don’t hide your sound from me.”

The moment Cas uttered those words, Dean found himself babbling the entire litany that had been in his head. He whined and whimpered, he panted and moaned. “Please Cas… please….please….” He didn’t even know what he was begging for anymore, just that he wanted whatever his Dom held in store.

“Such a good boy.” Cas’s teeth closed over his earlobe and tugged it sharply. Dean moaned, long and deep. He couldn’t tell if it was the bite or the words of praise. Suddenly the Dom’s hand wrapped around his leaking cock and he stroked it in rough time with his thrusts. All sound from Dean stopped as he clamped down on his lip again. He was so damn close. Just as he tasted his own blood once more, Cas whispered in his ear. “Come for me, Dean.”

With the words, there was a change in the angle of his hips and with the next thrust of Castiel’s cock went right into the sensitive bundle of nerves where Dean hungered for it the most. He howled his pleasure as Cas did it twice more and then Dean’s world whited out as he came over his Dom’s hand and his own belly.

“So good for me.” Cas’s voice was warm and heady against Dean’s jaw before he bit down at the top of Dean’s neck; the rhythm between them became unhinged as Cas lost all true coordination and used Dean’s body with abandon. Dean sagged against the rope and with a glint in his eye, clenched around Cas’s cock as the Dom was on the backwards pull of a thrust. The shout against his skin was almost as rewarding as the hot splash of come Dean felt coating his insides.

Cas stood behind him, his head on Dean’s shoulder as he panted against his skin. Dean could feel the tremble in his Dom’s fingers as he held on for dear life, trying to come back to himself. Dean floated in a warm happy subspace until he felt the tug on the ropes and then his wrists were free. Cas’s fingers were soft as he rubbed life back into his hands. The rest of his bonds were removed and he was guided down to a soft surface before his blindfold was removed. Cas tugged a warm fluffy blanket around him then tucked him in. When Dean came back to himself, he was in Cas’s arms and feeling warm and content. The pain in his skin was simply a lovely addition. He was fed chocolate and juice then cuddled until he was solidly back in the here and now.

Cas was whispering praises against Dean’s hair. Telling him he was good and strong; that he was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen and that there was nowhere else he’d rather be. Dean turned and buried his nose against his Dom’s chest. “Love you, Cas.”

Cas’s hand smoothed over his head once more and their lips touched in a lingering kiss. “I love you too, Dean.”

A man could get used to this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891581) by [Andromytta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta)




End file.
